A Serpent In The Garden
by ladyyemerald
Summary: Edie Sinclair. She was born pure of mind, heart, and soul. She had a grave destiny. And she was all he ever really needed. Temptation is never easy to evade, no matter how pure one may be. SS/OC  Bad summary, good story!  All HP characters. 5th book/movie
1. The Beginning of the End

_But of the tree of the knowledge of good and evil, _

_thou shalt not eat of it: for in the day that thou eatest thereof,_

_thou shalt surely die. _

**Genesis 2:17**

**Prologue**

It comes so quickly, death. One minute you're on your feet, fighting for your life and the lives of those you love, and the next...you're lying on your back, just waiting for the moment you succumb.

I watched as the large, dark room seemed to melt away. The pain was beginning to fade into an icy numbness, that is when I knew it was close. I was dying.

As the battle raged on beside my limp body, I found myself content with my ending. It was the grand finale to a spectacular symphony. My life the past couple of months had been the crescendo to the most epic of any heroine's downfall.

And here I lay, my eyes glazed over with a hazy peace, and acceptance of death. After all, what better way is there to die, than wrapped in the arms of the one you love?

**READ :)**

**I promise chapters will be much longer than this! It was just a taste of whats to come :) The quote at the top will pertain to the story a lot, so just keep in mind where it came from and what it means.**


	2. Legends of the Lost

"So it's true, Headmaster? The Dark Lord has returned?" Severus Snape, Professor of potions at Hogwarts questioned Albus Dumbledore in his monotone voice, while the pair stood in the elder wizard's office at the school of witchcraft and wizardry. Of course he knew the answer to this question, his own dark mark had appeared just last year, the year the TriWizard Tournament was hosted at Hogwarts. He only asked to be sure that if the Dark Lord decided to invade his mind, which he so often did – considering he was his spy, he wanted it to seem as if were trying to act unaware of this knowledge when speaking with Dumbledore.

Dumbledore walked slowly back and forth with his arms behind his back, occasionally bringing a hand to stroke his long white beard. All the while professor Snape stood idle, closer to Dumbledore's desk, his hands clasped together in front of him.

Dumbledore exhaled heavily, "Much to our world's dismay, it is the total and unfortunate truth." His deep voice rang clear in the younger wizard's ears, though his stone face didn't change it's expression when he responded. "What is it you propose we do?"

Dumbledore stopped pacing and turned towards Snape, looking downward in thought, but shaking his finger as if an idea had just come to him, though it was something he had been mulling over for quite a while now. "Voldemort is as evil as a wizard can get. He is powerful, and will use his power to destroy many innocent lives."

Snape's eyebrow's lowered, this was already a known fact. "Yes, Dumbledore. But the question is, what is to be done?"

"I'm getting to that Severus..." he spoke quickly and then began pacing once again. "There is a balance in this world. At one end, is evil – the extremist being Voldemort. And at the other...good." He looked towards Severus to see if he was following. "Yes...?" Severus' voice droned, urging him on.

"Severus...Edie Sinclair" Was all he said, stopping in his tracks and looking him in the eye. (Edie is the name of a character on Desperate Housewives – pronounced "ee-dee" Not as in "Eddie"...like "Edward" Edie is a girl's name, and pronounced differently.)

Of course, Severus thought. He had only heard legends and stories of the Sinclair siblings, Edie and Aaron, but he knew that they were known in the wizarding world for being the purest of all beings. Well, at least the sister was as of late. The male had given into the dark side of magic for a short period of time. And although he retaliated quickly, returning to the light, his soul would be forever tainted. Tainted by Voldemort and the ways of dark magic.

The pair were of pure blood, born to two of the greatest wizards known. Their family tree was nothing but the saintliest of witches and wizards. During the height of his reign, Voldemort wiped out the whole of the Sinclair bloodline. Or so he thought. The young siblings, armed with incredible wits and unshakable strength, were hidden away among the muggle world by Dumbledore and the aurors.

The whereabouts of the boy Aaron, aged 17, and the girl Edie, 14, whose entire family tree had been erased from the wizarding world, were kept secret. The location only known to Dumbledore and the aurors, who privately tutored the children themselves under the most secretive of circumstances.

But however saintly the family had been, it was only a year later that the then 18 year old brother had been seduced by the lure of Voldemort, leading him to believe that he was the only surviving Sinclair left. His stint with the Dark Lord was short. But nonetheless, he did tangle with dark ways, which would forever alter his pure soul. He was now and forever tainted by the ways of temptation. And although he returned to his sister, who was still pure of heart and soul, he would never be able to amount to the greatness of his ancestors. That year had coincidentally been the year of the Dark Lord's downfall.

While the older Sinclair sibling was off becoming involved in dark magic, his sister, then 15, continued to flourish as a witch. She was becoming far more powerful than any of her ancestors before her. And after Voldemort's downfall from power, the auror's continued to prepare the young woman for the next three years. And although they wouldn't admit it to either her or her brother, they were building her power in case the Dark Lord was to return, however, they both knew of these intentions. They both knew that she was the one the fate of the wizarding world would fall upon if Voldemort was ever to rise to power again.

Half of the most incredible pair of wizards would be unable to stand against Voldemort alone. He was nothing more than a common wizard now. Unlike his sister, who held with the ranks of Dumbledore himself.

Edie, now 26, and Aaron, 29, lived in a remote section of England among the muggles. Aaron had spent the last 11 years trying to prove himself good, and loyal to the ways of the light. Edie, of course, continued on as the most pure of any witch or wizard, just awaiting the day when her unmatchable powers on the side of good would be needed. They had been living a peaceful life ever since Voldemort fell from power, and Aaron returned.

"Headmaster, what are you saying?" Severus questioned after a moment's silence. Dumbledore stayed quiet for a moment longer. "I'm saying, my dear friend, it is time to bring our...secret weapon of sorts, out of hiding." He turned and faced Severus again. "Edie Sinclair will be needed to aid our young Harry Potter in the defeat of Voldemort. The Dark Lord is growing stronger by the minute. It is time we begin to prepare for the inevitable fight. And having a wizard with abilities in our favor matching those of Voldemort on our side, will be quite the advantage. I trust you will not shed light on this to Voldemort upon your next meeting with him just yet, for we don't want him knowing the second Sinclair sibling is still alive at the present moment."

"Of course," he stated, and then continued to listen to his elder speak. "We will request her help before the start of the term. I will send for her myself, along with Mr. Potter. He will need to know that her assistance will be needed and why. I hope you will accompany the two of us on our journey into the muggle world to retrieve Miss Sinclair."

It didn't sound much like a "hope"so much as a command. And although the thought of spending more time than required with Mr. Harry Potter didn't quite tickle Severus' fancy, he simply couldn't dismiss a request from Dumbledore, his superior. "Of course Headmaster."

"Then it's settled." Dumbledore finally stopped pacing for good. "We'll gather Mr. Potter at the beginning of term and send out for Miss Sinclair. Thank you Severus."

Snape bowed his head in response. He had never actually met either of the Sinclair siblings, but he had most definitely heard great things of them. He could only imagine the magnitude of power this young woman could have if Dumbledore himself was so confident in her.

Yes, Severus didn't know much about Edie Sinclair. But one thing he did know is that the Dark Lord was growing extremely strong. So strong that a portion of his mind almost doubted the abilities of this great witch. However, if Dumbledore trusted her so greatly, he figured that he may as well too.

**Pictures of Edie and Aaron (portrayed by Nikki Reed as Rosalie, and Kellan Lutz as Emmett, yessss I know they weren't brother and sister in Twilight but I wanted them to both look unearthly and somewhat different from one another) (take out the spaces! Theres one after the double backslash, and then one after every period. All together there is four spaces.) Enjoy :)**

**Edie 1** – http:/ img64. Imageshack. us/img64/5372/0713x. jpg

**Edie 2** – http:/ img40. Imageshack. us/img40/5616/rosemg. png

**Aaron** – http:/ img707. Imageshack. us/img707/2370/kellanlutzeclipse. jpg

**Aaron and Edie** – http:/ img822. Imageshack. us/img822/5668/edie. jpg


	3. The Home of the Brave

A beautiful lullaby filtered out through the crack at the bottom of the white door to Edie Sinclair's music room. It was a simple room, quite large with all walls painted a crisp white except for the wall made of entire glass which was positioned opposite the door. The only piece of furniture in the room was a single white grand piano, placed facing the glass wall so the player could view the breathtaking scenery outside.

While Edie's fingers danced along the black and white keys effortlessly, her brother Aaron Sinclair was across the house in his own private gym. He had taken to the muggle's way of exercising. The white room was adorned with numerous forms of punching bags, dumbbells, a treadmill, and other exercise equipment.

The Sinclair siblings rarely ever strayed from their secluded home beyond the forests, knowing the danger that may await such prized souls. Their large house was hidden behind a stretch of large forest that no muggle would ever venture all the way through; leaving their whereabouts a secret to the non magical world. But beyond the forest there was a small clearing, where a windy cobblestone walkway, lined with beautiful flowers led all the way to the house, which was placed at the base of a low dirt hill. The hill only extended up to the second floor.

Beyond this mass of land, lay a large stretch of field, flowers everywhere to be seen. This beautiful view from the house gave it a peaceful look. Closer to the backyard, Edie kept her garden, filled with hundreds of different flowers. It was bright, and vibrant, and bursting with life. Butterflies and birds roamed the air. There was the slight hum of honeybees, whose nest was found hanging from a cherry tree.

Inside the house was very modern. It was clean and orderly, kept tidy by both Aaron and Edie. Although it was always contemporary, the theme of the house very seldom stayed the same for long. Edie was constantly changing things around. At the present moment she kept everything a crisp white, except for splashes of color here and there. She decided this was her favorite style of any she had done so far. It felt clean and for some reason, safe.

At noon, the large grandfather clock in the front room sounded off loudly. So loud, it echoed throughout the entire house. The deep bells rang four times, clearly heard in every room. For Aaron, this signaled that it was time he went out running through the immense woods. For Edie, it alerted her that her daily chores were to begin.

"Come here!" Aaron growled playfully picking up Edie, throwing her over his shoulder, as they both emerged from their recreation rooms. He began to spin her, her blonde hair shooting out from her head at all angles.

Edie's soft giggle echoed in the hallway where she spun on her older brother's shoulder. "Aaron! Stop!" She continuted to laugh, "I'm going to be sick!"

At this he immediately dropped her back onto her feet and held his hands up, stepping back a foot or so. This made Edie giggle again. "Where are you headed to?" She asked, with a smile still on her face. They had begun to walk towards the foyer.

"Going for a little run. What do you have going on for today?" He bent down to tie his running shoes.

Edie turned and straightened a picture hanging on the wall. It was of their mother and father. It moved, like all enchanted photos did. It always brought a smile to her face. "Do a few chores around here, then probably paint in the garden."

Aaron stood up and faced her, "Sounds like quite the exciting day." He said sarcastically.

"Yeah yeah, whatever, get out of my house." Edie joked and opened the door for him. Aaron jogged down the stairs and then turned and faced her once more. "Maybe you should go out or something. You know, meet some friends." He was joking of course, he knew as well as she did they couldn't mingle in the muggle world too much, but there was an edge of seriousness to his voice.

"You know I can't Aaron," Edie said in a stern voice, making her sound like the older sibling. Of course Aaron knew. But he also blamed himself for them not being able to venture out much. Had he not strayed off with Lord Voldemort, Edie would have the full defense of her brother, if any danger was present.

"I know, I know. Relax Edward." Aaron laughed loudly, turning and running before Edie could retort. Growing up, Aaron always teased Edie, telling her she was really a boy and her name was Edward. He would constantly call her "Eddie" or "Edward". And although they were older now, the child in Aaron would still come out occasionally.

Edie rolled her eyes, smiling, and turned back into the house. She heard a little "meow" at her feet and looked down to see Cocoa, her cat, sitting at her feet. Cocoa was given as a gift from Professor Albus Dumbledore four years ago. She was all white, but given her name for her deep chocolate brown eyes. Her eyes were so wide, they were almost cartoon-like. She was a slim cat, but you wouldn't know it because of the long, fluffy fur that covered her body.

"Hi kitty." Edie bent down and scratched Cocoa behind the ears. She could hear the automatic purrs rippling throughout the cat's body. Cocoa followed Edie everywhere.

Cocoa meowed once more as Edie bound off for the kitchen. Aaron had left a mess on the counter where he had made his breakfast that morning, and of course, like the responsible one of the two, Edie proceeded to clean her brother's mess.

Edie was done her daily chores relatively quickly, with the help of her magic. "Come on Cocoa," She cooed at her cat, after grabbing a few tubes of paint and a few brushes. Cocoa followed Edie out into the garden where Edie had her easel set up among the lush flowers. Cocoa rolled on her back, entranced by a dragonfly flying around her. Edie laughed and began to paint the playful kitten.

An a half hour into Edie's paint session, a dark cloud loomed overhead, darkening the sky. It was an ominous looking cloud, making a cold breeze encircle Edie and caught both her, and Cocoa's attention. She rubbed her hands against her arms. And as quickly as it had appeared, it disappeared. Edie shrugged it off but couldn't shake the feeling that it would foreshadow terrible happenings.

An hour later, Aaron arrived home from his run. Edie came walking down the stairs. "Hey, how was your run?"

"Pretty good," he was peering into the refrigerator looking for a water bottle. "How were those chores?" He asked, drawing out the "s" in chores, before taking a large sip from the bottle.

Edie shrugged, sitting at the kitchen island, "Same old, same old." She said, examining a peach for bruises. After a few moments, "Hey did you see that storm cloud?"

Aaron looked confused, "What storm cloud?"

"I mean it only lasted for a few short moments but everything got dark and really cold, I thought for sure you would've noticed a darkening in the woods." She said, curious as to why he didn't know what she was talking about.

"Nah, I didn't see anything. In fact, it got really really hot all of the sudden actually." His eyebrows were knitted together.

Edie looked away, "Hmm," she said into her hand, "That's strange." Then she shrugged, "Oh well."

"Well," Aaron turned and looked at the clock, "It's almost three. What shall we do for the rest of the day?"

Edie smiled suddenly, "How abouuuuut, a duel? Winner gets to pick whats for dinner."

"You're on baby sis, meet you out at the field." Aaron said and set off for his room to fetch his wand. Edie smiled and rolled her eyes playfully before walking to her room. She grabbed her wand and continued out the backdoors, past the garden, and onto a large stretch of field, a clearing in the thick woods, a stream flowed on one side, where waited an eager looking Aaron. He bounced on both feet, antsy to duel. "You ready?" He called out once she was in sight. "Of course!" She yelled and lifted her wand.

"_Expelliarmus!"_


	4. Storms and Stains

**I'd really like some reviews please! And I made this youtube video of my characters: (remember, take out the spaces!)** http:/ www. youtube. com/watch?v=9xiYft9JpBM

_Every storm brings with it hope that somehow by morning,_

_Everything will be made clean again, and even the most _

_Troubling stains will have disappeared_

_Like the doubts over his innocence,_

_Or the consequence of his mistake_

_Like the scars of his betrayal_

_Or the memory of his kiss_

_So we wait for the storm to pass, hoping for the best_

_Even though we know in our hearts some stains are so indelible _

_Nothing can wash them away._

**-Desperate Housewives**

"Aw man, this it...this is _the_ song." Aaron said, as he and Edie lounged on the living room floor – an old record player beside them, and stacks of records strewn all around. It was four in the afternoon and they were still in the clothes they had gone to sleep in. There had been heavy rains since six that morning.

Their entire morning and afternoon consisted of sifting through all of their old records, ones passed down from their parents. Aaron seemed particularly excited about this one. "You ready for this?" He asked, setting the record down, and picking up the needle. "Okay...hold on, one sec, yeah..." He smiled and closed his eyes lazily once he heard the sound of the harmonica. He rested the back of his head on the ottoman and tapped his foot.

Edie knew what it was at once, a smile lit up her face. It was one of her favorites as well. "Sweet Virginia" by the Rolling Stones, one of her and Aaron's favorite bands. "Oh I love this song," Edie sighed, closing her eyes as well, patting her hand on her knee to the beat of the drum.

"_Wadin' through the waste, stormy winter," _Aaron sang along with Mick Jagger's voice coming through the speakers. _"And there's not a friend to help you through. Tryin' to stop the waves, behind your eyeballs. Drop your reds, drop your greens and blues."_

Edie smiled. "Take it away Ed," Aaron said. _"Thank you, for your wine, California."_ Edie had a beautiful singing voice and she kept perfect timing with the song. Aaron continued to rock his head back and forth slowly to the music. _"Thank you, for your sweet and bitter fruits." _They were both smiling out of pure happiness and Edie laughed through the next two lines, _"Yes I got the desert in my toenail. And I hid the speed inside my shoe." _

"So come on!" Aaron sang loudly, just before Mick Jagger began the chorus, which both Edie and Aaron sang as loudly as they could without breaking pitch, _"But come on, come on down, sweet Virginia. Come on, honey child, I beg of you. Come on, come on down, you got it in ya. Got to scrape the shit right off your shoes." _

For whatever reason, this song seemed to make the two feel exuberant. For Aaron, it was the way it was sung: the drawn out, slurred words at the end of each sentence. But for Edie, it was the thoughts that came to her mind whenever she heard it. Memories, rather.

She could clearly remember her father singing it to her mother as she cooked dinner in the kitchen after he'd get home from a long day at work. Her mother would be wearing her apron as she prepared the meal and her father would come walking into the kitchen, his tie undone, but his hat still on his head – cocked to the side. He'd spin her around, and begin to twirl her around the kitchen. She would laugh like a child as he sang, in his best voice, to her. Edie inherited her strong singing voice from her father.

"_Got to scrape that shit right off your shoes!"_ He'd sing as loudly as he could. Then her mother would playfully hit his chest, "Arian! Language!" She'd squeal, smiling. "The children!" But he would only continue to sing loudly, not even ending his song and dance when the young Aaron and Edie would stand in the doorway, laughing at mommy and daddy.

It were perfect days such as these that Edie treasured most. When her life seemed so perfect, she could almost cast away the fact that her parents – let alone her entire family – had been murdered so many years ago. Her unfailing optimism was what kept she and Aaron hopeful in the years after their deaths.

They had built what seemed to be the perfect life around them; they had beauty exceeding many others, and brains that were no match for most. They were among the finest wizards of their time, and one half of the pair had power to match Albus Dumbledore, possibly the greatest wizard known. Aaron and Edie were both undeniably beautiful and worshiped by many. And above all, they had each other - brother and sister, best friends.

Yes, to many their lives seemed perfect, and for the most part, Edie and Aaron believed it too.

"Oh! I almost forgot! What about this one," Aaron pulled Edie from her memories. _"Went out walkin' throught the wood the other day. And the world was a carpet laid before me..."_

"Oh wow! We really need to do this more often, we're definitely not going to make it through all these records today, there must be over a hundred." Edie chuckled and began looking through another pile.

"Yeah, definitely. Alright, your turn to pick one." Aaron said, taking the record off the player and slipping it back into its cover.

"Hmm," Edie sifted through one more pile before she found one. She didn't tell Aaron which it was, but he knew as soon as the harpsichord began to sound. Simon and Garfunkel. _"I was twenty-one years when I wrote this song. I'm twenty-two now, but I won't be for long. Time hurries on. And the leaves that are green turn to brown..." _Aaron sang.

Edie placed the needle down in the middle of another song. _"...well I'm on my way. I don't know where I'm going. I'm on my way, I'm taking my time, but I don't know where. Goodbye to Rosie queen of Corona. Seeing me and Julio down by the schoolyard..."_

"Good song," Aaron gestured his head towards the record player. Edie was busy looking for a record as the current song drifted into another. _"Hello darkness my old friend, I've come to talk with you again. Because a vision softly creeping, left its seeds while I was sleeping..." _Aaron and Edie both fell quiet. It was such a soft, and poetic song, that they couldn't help but feel a sadness. Neither of them moved to turn it off. _"...people talking without speaking, people hearing without listening. People writing songs, that voices never shared, and no one dared, disturb the sound of silence. Fools said I you do not know, silence like a cancer grows-" _

Edie lifted the needle suddenly, trying to get back the light mood they had just a few minutes ago. "What about this one, haven't heard them in a while..." She had put on Fleetwood Mac, her mother's favorite.

"_Now there you go again you say, you want your freedom, well who am I to keep you down?"_ Edie sang along to Stevie Nicks.

A loud meowing cut her off. Edie furrowed her eyebrows at the urgency of Cocoa's meows. "Is she alright?" Aaron asked curiously, lifting the needle on the record player.

"I-I think so..." Edie was thoroughly confused. What could have Cocoa so distressed? Edie had never heard her cat sound like this before. "I'm going to go check on her."

"Alright, I'll start to clean these up then." Aaron said, picking up a few records. "I'm sure she's fine, probably just hungry or something." He said reassuringly, Edie nodded and began to follow the sounds of the animal's desperate cries.

She finally found the mass of fur sitting stoically on a windowsill watching the storm outside, "There you are kitty, whats wrong?" She approached her but Cocoa didn't turn and meet her eyes, she continued to look outside, her gaze pointed upwards at the clouds. Edie looked up too, she could see that there were extremely dark clouds, and they seemed to be in a strange formation...

But the view was blurred by the raindrops that ran down the window, making it difficult to see what they really looked like. She shook it off and looked back at Cocoa, "Come on baby..." she reached to pick up the cat but it writhed in her hands, making hissing noises all the while. "Cocoa!" She said, surprised at the behavior of her normally calm cat. Just then, Cocoa bit Edie's index finger and she instinctively dropped the cat, which landed on all fours before bounding back onto the windowsill.

Edie examined the droplet of blood on her finger, then looked back at Cocoa, "Whats gotten into you?" She murmured, then turned and began walking towards the bathroom for a band aid. She passed her parents' portrait on the way, but stopped dead in her tracks, examining the photo. It was different. Her parents both seemed to be worried about something. Her mother's head turned in all directions, as if she were looking for something, with a nervous expression riddled in her golden eyes. Her father tried to hold her, calm her down, but his face bore the same expression.

It was quite different than the usual portrait in which the couple appeared happy, smiling and gazing at each other every so often. This was a picture of pure fear, and Edie hadn't the slightest clue why, but she did know that it gave her an awful feeling. She wished she could ask her mother and father what was bothering them so much.

Just then, she heard a crash, and Aaron making a pained noise. "Edie!" He yelled through his pain. "Edie! Come quick!" She forgot all about her quest for a band aid and dashed back into the living room. Aaron was clutching his forearm tightly, his teeth gritted in pain, the records he had been holding were in a disarray around him.

She hurried over to him and grabbed his shoulder soothingly, "What is it Aaron? What happened?" He only continued to breath heavily in pain, muttering something about a burning feeling. "Please Aaron! Move your hand! Let me see what's wrong..." She plead for him to answer her, anguish thick in her voice.

He finally lifted his head slowly to look at her, his teeth quivering slightly, the deepest fear set in his eyes. "He's back." He choked out through tears, moving his hand to reveal the dark mark that had excruciatingly burned its way back into her brother's skin. "Voldemort...he's back Edie. He's back!" She uttered a small gasp at the realization of Aaron's words. He continued to speak frantically, although Edie could no longer hear him, his voice had faded away in her ears. She was lost in her own mind.

She watched as a drop of blood fell from her finger where Cocoa had just bitten her only minutes before, it seemed to fall in slow motion, along with the way Aaron's mouth was moving. Time seemed to be slowing down.

Edie watched as the red bead landed on the perfect white carpet, staining it. Just as the black skull and snake stained her brother's arm before her. Just as this extremely unnerving news stained her utterly perfect life.

It was then that a shaking realization stained Edie's perfect mind, causing a choked cry to escape her throat as she closed her eyes slowly: It was she who was destined to fight Lord Voldemort. The battle between Good and Evil would never be at an end, not in her lifetime at least. He was the personification of all that was evil, and she of all that was good. They were condemned to meet at war right from the beginning. And it was time.

The blood stain on the carpet could easily be lifted, and the pain from the dark mark could be soothed once Aaron relaxed. Stains were meant to be removed. But the damage was done, Voldemort was back, Edie's perfect life had been stained.

And this was one stain that nothing would be able to wash away.


	5. The Persistance of Memory

**The is the last chapter I will be uploading IF I don't receive any reviews and/or messages. Thank youuu.**

Severus Snape was back at Hogwarts after spending the summer holidays at Spinner's End. It was just two weeks before the beginning of term. It was while he was restocking his ingredients' stores that Dumbledore summoned him. "You sent for me?" He spoke once he had entered Dumbledore's office.

"Ah, yes, Severus." He seemed to have been pacing, something he did often when he was deep in thought, "My attendance is required at the Ministry tomorrow. Harry has just been expelled from Hogwarts and -"

Severus' snort of disgust at the mere mention of the boy silenced him, but only for a moment. "And it seems as though Fudge would like to hold a criminal trial for a petty case of under-aged wizardry." It was evident in his words that Dumbledore clearly did not see this as necessary.

"If I may be so bold sir, why is it that you are required to make an appearance? Surely Potter can manage on his own." The words were those of annoyance. Why was it that everyone ran to Potter's defense?

"The Ministry is vigorously denying the return of Voldemort. Fudge seems to be under the impression that I am after his job as Minister, and that Harry is just a pawn in my scheme." Dumbledore explained, "I figure that is why he is making such a fuss about Harry using the patronus charm not only to defend himself from dementors, but his cousin Dudley as well."

Severus grimaced at the mention of Dudley, with the thought of the boy came memories of his vile mother he had known since childhood. "I understand," was all he said. "Is this all you wished to speak of with me Albus?"

"No, no..." Dumbledore's back was turned to him, "There is something on my mind."

"And what would that be sir?" Severus asked in his normal, monotone voice.

"I've been considering the bond that Harry seems to share with Voldemort, and I've come up with a theory of my own." He turned and faced Snape. "I believe there is a connection between Voldemort and Harry's mind. You know as well as I do that it is I whom Voldemort fears most. He will use the connection he has with Harry to attempt at defeating me. Tell me Severus, is it not a rational accusation?"

"It is...definitely something to consider." Severus admitted, "I have always sensed a connection between Potter and the Dark Lord, and it is no doubt you are the one wizard who's ability and strength is intimidating to Voldemort. I can see where your assumption would be credible."

"Yes," Dumbledore was peering out his office window into the night sky. "I'm afraid that I will have to cut off my own connection with Harry this year. I fear I must distance myself from him, in order to protect him."

"An intelligent gesture." Snape agreed. "But how will you manage it?"

"He has been taken to Grimmauld Place tonight by the Aurors. He will be staying there until school resumes. Tomorrow is his hearing, which I will be attending. In two days time after his trial, you and I will take him with us to collect Miss Sinclair. It is there we shall explain to him who she is, and why her assistance is needed."

"Headmaster..." Snape took advantage of Dumbledore's brief pause to interject, "It doesn't seem as though you will be quite distancing yourself from the boy..."

"I shall not speak with Potter before or after his trial. And in the matter of bringing him to the Sinclair residence – it is absolutely essential. After which, we shall leave Harry in the care of the Order once more. Once term has arrived, I shall not be as present in Harry's life at Hogwarts as I have been in the past." Severus could detect a hint of sadness in Dumbledore's eyes behind his half moon glasses. He truly cared deeply for the boy and it pained him to have to block himself out of his life.

"And Miss Sinclair? Surely she hasn't any teaching experience, what would her role possibly be in the castle? Isn't it logical to leave her to her own residence, until her assistance is necessary?"

"It is in everyone's best interest that she remain at the castle throughout this year." Dumbledore explained, "Voldemort may strike at any moment, and when that time comes, I would like to be ready. She will be acting as a mentor of sorts for Harry, since I will be absent as one." Snape nodded. "Seeing as you are one of my most trusted colleagues, and Harry's sworn protector, I will leave it to you to assist her in mentoring the boy."

Snape opened his mouth to speak his position on the matter but Dumbledore cut him short. "In occlumency, Severus." He said quickly to ease the look of discontent masking Snape's face. "I would like for you to assist Miss Sinclair in battle tactics as well. You will also be needed to slowly give Voldemort knowledge of Miss Sinclair's existence."

"But sir, wouldn't having the element of surprise be in our favor if we hid this information?" Snape inquired, confused.

"It would be ideal, but perhaps not the best idea. Once the time arises for the two to meet, Voldemort may feel as though you have been disloyal as his spy in keeping such valuable information from him." Snape nodded his head in agreement.

"Very well, you are dismissed, I have a few things I need to take care of at the present moment. Carry on as you were Severus." Dumbledore sat down at his desk, motioning a hand towards the door.

Snape bowed his head, "Surely." He said, and continued on through the door and down the spiral staircase. He walked down the empty corridor into his private dungeon work room. He didn't take well to the thought of assisting in the mentoring of the student he loathed most, even if it was only in occlumency.

He rested his hands on the edge of his worktable. _Potter._ How he loathed the boy. Spitting image of his insufferable father. Except for those eyes... Lily's eyes. _His_ Lily's eyes. Severus closed his eyes in agony asking himself "Why?". Why hadn't she loved him?

_Mudblood._ The word would forever haunt him. Not a day went by that he didn't wish he could take back the unforgivable word he uttered to the one woman he loved so long ago. He suddenly stood upright. _It has been too long_, he thought to himself. Too long since he'd last seen her beautiful face.

Striding quickly up the long spiral staircase and out into the corridor, he walked as fast as his legs would carry him to where it was. The Mirror of Erised. It had never failed him, he could always count on that pane of glass to reveal his deepest, most inner desire: Lily Evans. Once he reached the room that housed the elegant mirror and shut the door behind him, he slowed down, and began walking slowly, cautiously, as if he were scared she wouldn't appear.

But appear she did, as always. His eyes softened at the sight of her bright red hair, and striking green eyes. She looked breathtaking, as she always had. Lily looked at the Snape standing next to her in the mirror and wound her arms tightly around his midsection. Severus eyed the diamond ring that adorned her left hand, and knew that it was he who presented it to her.

Snape lifted a hand slowly, and placed it on the mirror. Lily lifted hers as well and mimicked his action. He closed his eyes, trying to imagine the feel of the warmth of her skin touching his, but try as he may, he couldn't get past the fact that this was, in fact, a mirror. And Lily was dead, never to be his.

His hand slowly slid from where it was placed on the mirror. "I'll always love you." He whispered before beginning to back away slowly. Once he reached the hallway outside, it pained him to shut the ancient door. He didn't want to leave her in there, he wanted to be by her side, forever and for always.

Once he'd mustered the intrepidity, he shut the door quietly, muttering a soft "goodbye, for now".


	6. For My Readers

**If you like my story...READ THIS.**

Okay so here's the deal, I **WILL** be updating my story again. I received a few messages requesting I continue, and to be quite honest, since I stopped posting, the ideasss for this story just wouldn't stop popping into my head. So, therefore, I'll be posting in the near future, though I still ask for some reviews and/or messages. I just realized that I had the anonymous user review thing disabled, so now that it's enabled, even if you don't have a fanfiction account you can still review my story, which would be greatly appreciated! :)

**BUT!** Yes, there is a catch. Well, not so much a catch as a setback. My old laptop died on me (I just got a new one so don't worry, I didn't lie, I willllll be updating again) and it had ALL of my files from numerous stories I was writing, including the next four chapters to A Serpent In The Garden. And I just won't be able to rewrite them perfectly, so...bear with me guys, I'm ordering the power cord to my old laptop, granted it will take about a week to get here. But after that, I'll be transferring my old files onto my new laptop and will hopefully have the next chapter up within the next two weeks! :)

I promise I'm not abandoning this story...well, not as of right now. I have too many ideas for it!

Thanks for reading, and hopefully I'll be able to update shortly!

xxoo, Mackenzie


End file.
